Schooled: 2000-Something: Jealousy
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: C.B. becomes jealous when Jeff starts spending time with Coach Mellor. Meanwhile, Ephram suffers an injury.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"It was November 17, 2000-Something. C.B. had become my best friend since I started teaching at William Penn. He was so much fun to see movies with. After school that day, we were set to see 'Star Trek: Nemesis'."_

C.B. walked into Jeff's classroom after school.

"Hey, Jeff," C.B. said.

"You ready to go see _Star Trek: Nemesis_?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, Bro," C.B. said. "I'm going to have to take a rain check. I have to babysit my cousin's kids."

"Aw man," Jeff said. "I was looking so forward to it."

"We can go see it tomorrow," C.B. said.

"Okay," Jeff said.

"Sorry, man," C.B. said.

C.B. walked off.

"_I didn't want to see it the next day. I wanted to see it that day. I was just going to have to secretly see it without him."_

Jeff walked down the hallway of William Penn. Coach Mellor walked over to him.

"Hi, Jeff," Coach Mellor said.

"Hi, Rick," Jeff said. "What's up?"

"I'm going to see _Star Trek: Nemesis_," Coach Mellor replied.

"Me too," Jeff said.

"Hey," Coach Mellor said. "Let's go together."

Later, C.B. walked down a sidewalk outside a movie theater. He dialed Jeff's number on his cellphone.

"Jeff," C.B. said. "It's me. My cousin cancelled her plans, so let's catch a later showing of the movie.

C.B. looked to see Jeff and Coach Mellor walking out of the movie theater.

"Never mind," C.B. said. "You're here."

C.B. turned off his phone and walked over to Jeff and Coach Mellor.

"Hey, guys," C.B. said.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"What movie did you see?" C.B. asked.

"_Star Trek: Nemesis_," Coach Mellor replied.

"Jeff," C.B. said. "We were supposed to see it."

"Don't worry," Jeff said. "We can totally see it again. I promise no spoilers."

"That's fine," C.B. said in a disappointed tone. "I'll just go see it now and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Jeff said. "See you later."

Coach Mellor and Jeff walked off and continued talking about the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Meanwhile, Ephram was practicing extra hard for Thursday night's soccer game. This was the game that would determine if the team would go to the championship."_

Logan sat on the bleachers while Ephram practiced his kicking.

"There's my super hot boyfriend practicing for the championship!" Logan cheered.

"It's not the championship," Ephram said to his boyfriend. "It's the game to determine if the soccer team goes to the championship."

"Hey," Logan said. "No matter the outcome of the game, I'm going to give you a great big kiss!"

"Can I have a kiss now?" Ephram asked.

Logan jumped up and ran to the goal.

"Score a goal first," Logan said.

Ephram kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could and missed the goal. He then collapsed to the ground and held his foot.

"Ephram?" Logan asked.

"Ow!" Ephram shouted in pain.

Logan ran over to his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I have a cramp in my ankle," Ephram said in pain. "A bad one."

"Want me to massage it?" Logan asked.

"Would you?" Ephram asked.

Logan sat down and grabbed Ephram's ankle.

"Ow!" Eprham screamed.

"I didn't grab it that hard," Logan said. "I think it may be broken."

"Broken?" Ephram asked.

"Or sprained," Logan said.

"No!" Ephram shouted. "Coach Mellor won't let me play! I'm fine!"

Ephram stood up and screamed.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room," Logan said.

"No!" Ephram shouted.

"Yes," Logan said.

Logan helped Ephram to his car.

"Please don't let it be broken!" Ephram pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Eprham," the female doctor at the hospital said. "But your ankle is fractured. You'll need wear a cast and use crutches."

"I can still play soccer, right?" Ephram asked.

"Is he serious?" the doctor asked Logan.

"Ephram," Logan said. "If you can't walk, you can't play soccer."

"Isn't their some miracle surgery you can perform?" Ephram asked.

The nurse shook her head.

"Some medicine where I won't feel pain if I kick the soccer ball?" Ephram asked.

"Sorry," the doctor replied.

"This is not happening!" Ephram shouted. "Noooooooooooooooooo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jeff walked into the teacher's lounge and sat beside C.B.

"Hey, Buddy," Jeff said. "Want to discuss the movie?"

"It was okay," C.B. said.

"Are you mad at me?" Jeff asked.

"You hurt my feelings, Jeff," C.B. said. "You promised you would see the movie with me, and then you saw it with Rick."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Jeff said. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, let's go see _Attack of the Clones._"

"Deal," C.B. said.

_"Later that day, I sat at my desk grading papers."_

Coach Mellor entered the room.

"I had a great time yesterday, Longston," Coach Mellor said. "I want to see another movie with you again today."

"How about _The Heffalump Movie_?" Jeff suggested.

"I want to see _Attack of the Clones_," Coach Mellor said.

"Rick," Jeff said. "I promised to see it with C.B. tomorrow. Let's go see _The Heffalump Movie."_

"I don't want to see _The Heffalump Movie_," Coach Mellor said. "I want to see _Attack of the Clones_."

"Go see whatever you want," Jeff said. "I'm seeing it with C.B. tomorrow."

"But I want to see it with you," Coach Mellor said.

"I'm sorry, Rick," Jeff said.

"Did crying over Data's death mean nothing to you?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Don't you dare go there," Jeff said.

"See it with me, Jeff," Coach Mellor said. "See it with me tonight."

"Fine," Jeff said. "But we can't let C.B. find out."

"Deal," Coach Mellor said.

_"After conspiring with me, Coach Mellor delivered the tough news to the boys' soccer team."_

Coach Mellor stood on the soccer field while the soccer team, sans Ephram, sat on the bleachers.

"I have some bad news," Coach Mellor said. "Baker has fractured his ankle and will be unable to play for the rest of the season."

_"At that moment, the team panicked." _

"No!" a team member screamed.

"Without Ephram, this team is doomed!" a player screamed. "Doomed!"

"Though Baker is our star player, you can still win without him," Coach Mellor said.

"Says you!" a player shouted. "Ephram is the star player!"

_"The team was unsure of themselves and Coach Mellor did not know what to do." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ephram lied down in his bed while Logan sat in a chair beside the bed.

"So you can't play for the rest of the season," Logan said. "So what? You're going to be fine."

"You suck at trying to make me feel better," Ephram said.

"Mr. Grumpy," Logan said.

"Sorry," Ephram said.

"Can I sign your cast?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Ephram replied.

Logan took a sharpie and wrote 'Get better. Love Logan' and added hearts.

Ephram's mother walked into the room.

"How's my little patient?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"Mom!" Ephram said.

"Logan," Mrs. Baker said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks," Logan said. "I have to get home. Emily is making her fish tacos."

"You are in my prayers," Mrs. Baker said.

Logan lightly tapped Ephram's cast with his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Logan said.

_"Meanwhile, Coach Mellor and I saw 'Attack of the Clones'. It was amazing."_

Jeff and Coach Mellor walked out of the movie theater dressed as Jedi Knights.

"When Anakin's arm is chopped off like Luke's!" Coach Mellor cheered. "That was an amazing connection!"

"Jeff?" a voice asked.

Jeff turned around to see C.B. and a young boy standing there.

"C.B.," Jeff said in a nervous tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I took my little cousin to see _The Heffalump Movie_," C.B. replied.

"We totally saw that too," Jeff lied. "Those Heffalumps are sure something."

"Dressed as Jedi?" C.B. asked.

"I'm sorry, C.B.," Coach Mellor said. "But let's face it. Jeff and I are movie buddies now."

"Shut up, Rick," Jeff said. "Look, I'm sorry I lied. It's just…"

"Don't explain," C.B. said. "Our movie friendship is over."

C.B. walked off and his cousin looked at Jeff.

"Shame on you," C.B.'s cousin said.

_"I felt really bad."_

"Hey," C.B.'s cousin said. "Do you have candy?"

"No," Jeff replied.

"Double shame on you," C.B.'s cousin said before walking off.

Coach Mellor patted Jeff on the back.

"Who needs him, Longston?" Coach Mellor asked. "Let's go see _Spider-Man_."

"I don't want to see another movie with anyone ever again!" Jeff shouted before running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"The next day I decided to apologize to C.B."_

Jeff walked into C.B.'s classroom where C.B. sat at his desk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jeff asked.

"I'm hurt, Jeff," C.B. replied. "You keep promising that you'll see movies with me and then going with Rick."

"Look," Jeff said. "I'm sorry. But it's not like you haven't seen movies twice."

"Okay," C.B. said. "I totally have."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"No," C.B. lied.

"Just because I make other friends doesn't mean you're not my best friend," Jeff said.

"No!" Coach Mellor shouted, walking into the room. "He's not your best friend! I am!"

"Rick," Jeff said.

"I was the first teacher to be nice to him!" C.B. shouted. "Until last month, you thought his name was James!"

"Both of you stop it!" Jeff shouted. "You're both my best friends!"

"But I'm the better best friend, right?" C.B. asked.

"No, I am!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"You're both acting like children!" Jeff shouted.

Jeff stormed out of the classroom to see Lainey standing in the hallway.

"What have we learned?" Lainey asked.

"Start going to the movies by myself," Jeff replied.

"Exactly," Lainey said.

Ephram came over to them on his crutches.

"Mr. Longston?" Ephram asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Jeff said. "Let's go to my room."

Ephram and Jeff went into Jeff's room.

"So Coach Mellor says I can't play for the rest of the season," Ephram said.

"I'm so sorry," Jeff said. "But it is necessary for your ankle to heal."

"I was wondering if I could join your Quiz Bowl team," Ephram said.

"Oh really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Ephram replied. "I used to be on the team when I was in the middle grades. I really miss it."

"I'll have to talk to C.B.," Jeff said. "But I don't see why not. One of our members left the team."

"Thanks, Mr. Longston," Ephram said.

"You're welcome," Jeff said.

"I'd better go," Ephram said.

"Wait," Jeff said. "I know you can't play in the game, but are you planning on attending to support your teammates?"

"Of course," Ephram replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeff sat on his couch watching TV. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, Bill!" Jeff shouted. "You can't borrow another egg! You need to go to the grocery store!"

The knocking continued. Jeff got up and walked to the door.

"I said go away, Bill!" Jeff shouted as he opened the door.

Jeff was surprised to see Coach Mellor and C.B. standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeff asked.

"We wanted to apologize," C.B. replied.

"We realized we really have been acting like children," Coach Mellor said.

"You have every right to see a movie whenever and with whoever you want," C.B. said.

"And it is possible to have more than one best friend," Coach Mellor said.

"Thank you," Jeff said. "And I'm sorry for getting mad."

Bill walked over to them.

"Hey, Jeff," Bill said. "Can I borrow an egg?"

"For the love of God!" Jeff shouted. "Go to the grocery store, Bill!"

"Yeah, Bill!" C.B. shouted.

"Scram!" Coach Mellor shouted.

_"Meanwhile, the soccer team practiced on the soccer field."_

Ephram sat on the bleachers watching his teammates.

"You guys are doing great," Ephram said.

A teammate looked at Ephram.

"But we're going to get our butts kicked without you," the teammate said.

"Guys," Ephram said. "You don't need me to win the game. It's a team effort. Don't rely on just me. Rely on each other. And it doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's not the end of the world."

_"They won the game." _

**THE END**


End file.
